Battle of the Bishies
by Reanna R. King
Summary: A bishie competition featuring Xelloss, Perio, Akio, Aburatsubo, Shinkouhyou, Kao, Miki, Papacha, Kojiro, Il Palazzo, Michael, and Dryden. It's... utter insanity...
1. Default Chapter

Battle of the Bish

By Reanna King

PART ONE: Opening ceremonies.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I usually don't write anything this stupid, but I had the idea last night and I thought that it might be amusing. I didn't plan it out great, so I'm just going to start writing and see what happens. 

CAST:

Chibi Reanna- Your overall host and judge.

Lina Inverse (The Slayers)- Your host for the strength competition.

Milfa (Elven Bride)- Your host for the loyalty competition.

Tenjou Utena (Utena)- Your host for the moral strength competition.

Meruru (Escaflowne)- Your host for the cuteness competition.

Nakatomi Nanaka (Magic User's Club)- Your host for the intelligence competition.

Dakki (Houshin Engi)- Your host for the manipulate-ability competition.

Raphael (Tenshi ni Narumon)- Your host for the sexiness competition.

Keyne Aqua (Photon)- Your host for the chivalry competition.

Musashi (Pocket Monsters)- Your host for the determined-ness competition.

Excel (Excel Saga)- Your host for the funniness competition.

Demon Queen Émigré (Jigsaw)- Your host for the evilness competition.

Xelloss (The Slayers)

Perio-sensei (Elven Bride)

Ohtori Akio (Utena)

Dryden (Escaflowne)

Kaoru Miki (Utena)

Aburatsubo Ayanojou (Magic User's Club)

Shinkouhyou (Houshin Engi)

Michael (Tenshi ni Narumon)

Papachariino Nanadan (Photon)

Kojiro (Pocket Monsters)

Il Palazzo (Excel Saga)

Kao-xe'kale Jallen (Jigsaw)

THE COMPETITION!

CHIBI REANNA: Good evening, bishie fans! I'm here in the "Unshakable Infatuation" part of Reanna King's brain, where the greatest competition in the 19 years of Reanna's life is about to take place! It's a huge competition with eleven events testing the abilities and character of twelve bishounen, who are all vying for the spot as Reanna's all-time favorite anime guy! Each of the eleven events will be hosted and judged by a female anime character.

(AMBIGUOUSLY EXISTENT CROWD CHEERS)

CHIBI REANNA: I'm Chibi Reanna, your host for this competition. Now, let's bring out our competitors!

(UP ON A STAGE, A CURTAIN IS DRAWN, REVEALING ALL TWELVE BISHOUNEN, STANDING MORE-OR-LESS PROUDLY IN LINE)

CHIBI REANNA: First up, Xelloss from "The Slayers!" (SHE APPROACHES XELLOSS) Xelloss, why are you competing for this spot?

XELLOSS: Mochiron! Sore wa himitsu desu!

CHIBI REANNA: Mochiron desu ne! Next up is Perio-sensei, from "Elven Bride!" Perio-sensei, why are you in this competition?

PERIO: (pushes up his glasses) In order to reach as many young girls as possible. (gives a "victory" sign to the audience) Remember, girls! I'm the gynecologist with all the answers!

CHIBI REANNA: Right… next is Ohtori Akio from "Shoujo Kakumei Utena!" Akio-san, why are you here tonight?

AKIO: (smiles sexily) Because after "Planetarium Night," I deserve to be.

CHIBI REANNA: (blushes) You certainly do… Next is Dryden, from "Vision of Escaflowne." Dryden, why are you here?

DRYDEN: (chuckles) Looked fun.

CHIBI REANNA: Really. Next is Kaoru Miki, from "Shoujo Kakumei Utena." Miki, do you have a reason for being here?

MIKI: (blushes) Err, yes. As Reanna's first favorite bishounen, I felt obligated to be here… but I'm not sure I fit in…

CHIBI REANNA: Oh, no! You fit in just fine! (looks at all the bad guys) Just… fine… … … Er, anyway! Our next competitor is Aburatsubo Ayanojou, from "Magic User's Club." Aya-san, why are you here? You're gay, right?

AYANOJOU: Of course, I could never neglect my Takeo-kun, but I am Reanna's favorite "Mahou Tsukai Tai!" character, after all…

CHIBI REANNA: (turns to SHINKOUHYOU) And you? You're from "Houshin Engi," right? Why have you come all the way from ancient China for this competition?

SHINKOUHYOU: Sore wa mada himitsu desu! A ha ha ha ha!

XELLOSS: Hey… that's my catch phrase…

CHIBI REANNA: (walks over to MICHAEL) And… Mikaeru, from "Tenshi ni Narumon" …What about you, Mikaeru-san?

MICHAEL: You mean this isn't the angel exam? (turns to judges table angrily) Raphael-sama!

(RAPHAEL smiles and waves)

CHIBI REANNA: I… see… and… Papachariino Nanadan, from "Photon?" Why did you come here?

PAPACHA: (grins sexily) You see… as the future emperor of the universe, I felt obligated to attend.

CHIBI REANNA: And I hear you're the only contender with a cheer squad, is that right?

PAPACHA: (puts his head in his hand) Err… yes… that's right.

(IN THE AUDIENCE, A BUNCH OF POCHI IN CHEERLEADING COSTUMES SHOUT OUT CHEERS TO PAPACHA)

PAPACHA: URUSAI!! (rushes over to the stands and kicks the POCHI across the room)

CHIBI REANNA: (laughs nervously) Our next competitor is Kojiro from "Pocket Monsters." Kojiro-san, why are you here?

KOJIRO: (holds up a rose) Because I'm feeling… "Lucky Lucky."

CHIBI REANNA: Sou desu ka… heh heh… Next is Il Palazzo from "Excel Saga." Il Palazzo, why are you here?

IL PALAZZO: (smiles slyly) You see… it is all an intricate part of my plan to take over the world. However, it would take a mind of diabolical genius such as my own to understand.

CHIBI REANNA: Right! For our final competitor, we have a very special entry: Kao-xe'kale Jallen from Reanna's own "Jigsaw!" Kao-san, why are you here tonight?

KAO: (sweeps his hair over his shoulder) Well… I thought it might be amusing.

CHIBI REANNA: And there you have it! All twelve of our contenders for the position of favorite bishounen! Now, I'll let our eleven judges introduce the eleven events they'll be competing in! (She gestures grandly to the long table of judges)

LINA: Hey, all! I'm Lina Inverse! I'll be judging each of these guys' strength! Not just physical strength, but the strength of their magical power, if they have any!

CHIBI REANNA: And how do you feel about tonight's competitors?

LINA: We have a lot of powerful guys out there, and a lot of not-so-powerful ones. So to avoid being unfair, I'll be judging the characters' powers relative to the powers of the other characters in the series where they come from as well as compared to the other competitors.

MILFA: (smiles sweetly) I'm Milfa, from "Elven Bride." Because I have the most loyal and wonderful husband there is (waves to KENJI in the audience), I'll be judging the loyalty event!

KENJI: (yells out at the stage) YOU'D BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE, PERIO!

CHIBI REANNA: And your analysis of these characters?

MILFA: A few of these characters have great loyalty potential, but most of them don't. Of course, in the end, it all depends on what Reanna herself feels is most important.

CHIBI REANNA: Good point!

UTENA: (stands up on her chair) I'm Utena! Being incredibly good-hearted beyond the reaches of intelligence or wisdom! I'll judge the moral character of each of these guys!

CHIBI REANNA: And what do you think so far?

UTENA: Not a lot of moral character here… I think it'll come down to a goodness showdown between only two or three characters.

MERURU: Hi! I'm Meruru! I'll be judging how cuddly-cute these guys are! Of course, none are as cute as my Van-sama!

CHIBI REANNA: Who is not a competitor here. In the mean time, what do you think of these guys?

MERURU: Not a lot of cuteness here. But enough to make it fun.

NANAKA: I'm Nakatomi Nanaka, and I'll be judging these guys' intelligence and wisdom!

CHIBI REANNA: And…?

NANAKA: I think Reanna is one to go for a high intelligence factor, and some of these guys certainly have one. It's just a matter of who's the smartest.

DAKKI: Hi, I'm Dakki! I'm on hiatus from ruling ancient China to judge these guys' manipulate-ability!

CHIBI REANNA: Which is…?

DAKKI: Their ability to manipulate others through whatever means they can, for whatever purpose. In the end I think this category will be an important one in deciding the ultimate bishounen!

RAPHAEL: I'm Raphael, and I'll be judging how sexy these guys are.

CHIBI REANNA: Wait… you're a guy. Aren't the judges supposed to be female?

RAPHAEL: I'm gay… doesn't that count for something? Anyway… I think most of these guys have a high amount of sex appeal. While it's a very important factor, it alone won't be able to win this contest for any of them.

CHIBI REANNA: Okay, but no playing favorites by choosing Mikaeru right away!

KEYNE: Hi, everyone! Having the most chivalrous husband there is, namely, my wonderful Photon, I'll be judging how chivalrous these guys are. Most of these guys are pretty self-serving, and some of them don't have a chivalrous bone in their body, but I think we still have some competition here.

MUSASHI: I'm Musashi, of the Rocket Dan! Knowing how important it is to keep at a goal, no matter how many times you're defeated, I'll be judging how determined these guys are in their goals.

CHIBI REANNA: And what do you think so far?

MUSASHI: Hmmm… it's going to be a tough competition.

EXCEL: Hey everyone, I'm Excel, here to judge the funniness of these guys, and that means whichever guy is the funniest gets the most points, and of course I'm doing ALL of this to serve Il Palazzo-sama! (salutes) HAIL IL PALAZZO!

CHIBI REANNA: Would you mind calming down for a second to tell us what you think of these guys?

EXCEL: HAIL IL PALAZZO! (gets up on the table and dances)

CHIBI REANNA: (sweatdrops) I believe we have one more judge to go.

ÉMIGRÉ: That's right! I actually came here to see my Kao compete, and ended up being the judge in the evilness event! Being the queen of all the demons in the land of Jigsaw, it's only natural that I be the one to evaluate this virtuous quality! A HA HA HA HA!

CHIBI REANNA: Your Highness, how do you feel about what you've seen so far?

ÉMIGRÉ: Most of these guys are inherently evil, so I think this will undoubtedly be the most heated event in this entire competition. I am quite good at evaluating anyone's potential for evil.

CHIBI REANNA: There you are, ladies and gentlemen, your judges! Now, I'll explain how the contest works: In each of the eleven events, all twelve bishounen will get a chance to demonstrate their talents. The judge of that particular event will give each one a score out of ten, ten being the highest. Whoever has the most points at the end of the contest wins!

(AMBIGUOUSLY EXISTENT AUDIENCE CHEERS)

CHIBI REANNA: Yeah! I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this! And now, let's begin!

TO BE CONTINUED…

(Well, everyone? Pretty dumb, huh? Still, once I had this idea, I felt that I just had to try it out. This was just the introduction, but each of the next chapters will cover one of the contest's events. No, I'm not sure how this story is going to end.) 


	2. Round One

Battle of the Bishies.

by Reanna King

PART TWO: The Strength Competition.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm starting this part the same day I wrote the introduction. I actually sat down and calculated the possible scores of each character in each event, but those may change. I have an idea how I'll end this, and if you know me well enough and if you've read enough of my work, you may be able to figure out who wins.... And of course, Akio's "sword" joke is stolen from episode three of Ecchi Adventures. OK, let's get started!

CHIBI REANNA: Now the contest is finally getting underway! Our first event will be in strength! I'll let the judge of this event, Lina Inverse, explain how this contest will work! Unfortunately, because of the dangerousness of this event, we can't hold it here. Instead, we have a camera crew out in a desert in the middle of no where, where no one (except the competitors) will get hurt! (she gestures to a screen up above the stage, where we can see LINA and the twelve competitors)

LINA: (Thanks, CR! In this event, each character has to fight me! Naturally, the longer you last, the more points you get. You get one point for every six seconds that you can hold out against me. After a minute, you get the full ten points. Since I can kick all your butts, you're allowed to use whatever physical or metaphysical abilities you have against me! Up first is my good "pal," Xelloss! (turns to XEL) Ready, Xelloss?

XELLOSS: (nods) Ganbarimashou, Lina-san! (holds his staff at the ready)

(THE BELL RINGS, AND A CLOCK BEGINS COUNTING DOWN FROM 60)

XELLOSS: Here I come, Lina!

(XELLOSS does the swish-swish teleport thing toward LINA, but LINA conks him on the head just as he reaches her. XELLOSS takes his staff and trips LINA)

LINA: That does it! MEGA BRAND!

(HUGE EXPLOSION)

CHIBI REANNA: (back in the studio) Wow, this is already a very heated battle! 

(Explosions obscure the action on the screen)

UTENA: Huh? What's going on?

NANAKA: I can't see a thing!

CHIBI REANNA: Uhh... dead air... oh no... uh... some information on Xelloss, after the death of Maryuuoh Gaav and Hellmaster Phibrizzo, Xelloss ranked as the fourth strongest Mazoku under the Dark Lord Shabranigdo, which makes him a strong contender in--

MILFA: Look, the smoke is clearing!

(BACK IN THE DESERT)

LINA: ... and that's why, no matter how bad life seems, you should never give up on it! Life is a precious and wonderful thing, because the world is filled with happy people, who, deep down, really love everyone and everything else!

(XELLOSS is lying in the sand, looking very pale)

XELLOSS: Lina-san... I give up...

(BACK IN THE STUDIO, a marquee above the display screen reads: XELLOSS- 54 SECONDS - 9 POINTS)

CHIBI REANNA: An impressive score indeed! But can our next opponent, Perio-sensei, beat that time?

PERIO: F-f-f-fight? But I'm a doctor!

MILFA: (in the studio) Didn't you fight with Kenji in the Royal Guard once?

(PERIO looks nervously at LINA)

LINA: (grins maliciously) I'm gonna take you apart, ya freak!

KENJI: (in the studio) Yeah! Get 'im!

LINA: Huh? Who's that guy? His voice sounds familiar... 

PERIO: Can I forfeit this event?

LINA: No!

(THE BELL RINGS)

LINA: Prepare to fry, gynecologist! (she prepares a spell in hand)

PERIO: (smiles evilly) CHARM EYE!

CHIBI REANNA: (in the studio) Wait, don't do that! Parents, cover your childrens' faces! Oh, the humanity!

(Nothing happens.)

PERIO: It didn't work?!

LINA: Unfortunately for you, those kinds of tricks don't work on me!

PERIO: Uh oh...

LINA: Fireball.

(PERIO goes up in flames)

(BACK IN THE STUDIO, the marquee above the display screen reads: PERIO- 12 SECONDS - 2 POINTS)

PERIO: Is there a doctor in the house...?

CHIBI REANNA: Well, that was over in a hurry! But our next competitor, Ohtori Akio, may have more luck!

(THE BELL RINGS)

LINA: Draw your sword!

AKIO: Which one?

LINA: The one used to wreak terror and destruction!

AKIO: ... ... Which one?

LINA: Your blade, you creep!

CHIBI REANNA: This sounds awfully familiar...

AKIO: Oh, right! (he pulls out a sword and charges LINA)

LINA: FIRE-

(LINA whirls around to look behind her, where she sees ANTHY with a knife, ready to stab her)

LINA: Just what do you think you're doing?

(LINA looks in front and back of her and steps off to the side. AKIO and ANTHY slam into each other)

LINA: DIL BRAND!

(AKIO and ANTHY are blasted several feet into the air and land in a heap and LINA'S feet)

(BACK IN THE STUDIO, the marquee above the display screen reads: AKIO- 18 SECONDS - 3 POINTS)

KEYNE: Was that a fair fight?

DAKKI: Fair fights aren't fun. Besides, Akio used his powers of manipulation, which is perfectly fair. (Waves to CHUU-OU in the audience) Hi, honey! Love ya!

CHIBI REANNA: Our next opponent is Dryden! Let's see how he does!

(THE BELL RINGS)

DRYDEN: I've gotta fight HER?!

LINA: What's the matter? Too proud to fight a girl?

DRYDEN: No, you'll kill me!

LINA: It's okay, even Perio isn't THAT hurt. (turns) Ne, Perio?

(PERIO, sitting on the sidelines in a full body cast, gives a very weak "victory" sign)

(DRYDEN looks over)

LINA: Flare arrow.

(DRYDEN is blasted)

LINA: You weren't paying attention!

(BACK IN THE STUDIO, the marquee above the display screen reads: DRYDEN- 12 SECONDS - 2 POINTS)

CHIBI REANNA: An embarrassing defeat for Dryden! Now, let's see our next opponent, Kaoru Miki!

UTENA: Miki? He's gonna get killed out there!

MIKI: You didn't tell me I'd have to fight in this contest!

LINA: Them's the brakes, kid.

(THE BELL RINGS)

(MIKI lunges at LINA)

MIKI: I won't lose! Now with Anthy watching me!

(he looks over for a moment and notices ANTHY reading something)

MIKI: Eh?

LINA: Freeze Arrow!

CHIBI REANNA: Ooh... that can't be pleasant.

(The marquee above the display screen reads: MIKI- 6 SECONDS - 1 POINT)

CHIBI REANNA: (shrugs) Ah well! Perhaps we can expect a more impressive performance from Aburatsubo!

(ABURATSUBO takes the field, clad in his Mahou Club uniform, holding broom and wand)

NANAKA: (In the studio) Go, Aburatsubo-sempai!

ABURATSUBO: (on screen) Thank you, Nakatomi.

(NANAKA blushes awkwardly)

(THE BELL RINGS)

LINA: What kind of fruity outfit is that?

ABURATSUBO: (astride his broom) Isati abamehinamu eto kafe nan! (he flies into the air)

LINA: An airborne battle, eh?

CHIBI REANNA: (in studio) What could Aburatsubo be trying? He may know that it's difficult for Lina to cast spells while flying, but his own powers will be similarly diminished!

NANAKA: Shut up! He knows what he's doing!

(ABURATSUBO takes out a magic card and places it in his wand)

LINA: FLARE ARROW!

(The flare arrow flies at ABURATSUBO, but misses)

ABURATSUBO: Exsuarte bei to en! Towass!

(In a shower of glitter, LINA'S cape turns into a sheet of metal. Too heavy for LINA to hold up, it causes her to crash)

CHIBI REANNA: A brilliant strategy! But can he hold out longer?

LINA: Okay, now you've really done it! ... Tasogare yori mo kuraki mono, chi no nagare yori akaki mono...

ABURATSUBO: Huh? What's that?

LINA: ... toki no nagare ni uzumore shi, idai na nanji no na ni oite, ware, koko ni yami ni chikawan...

CHIBI REANNA: (takes out a cell phone) Yes. Yes. How do I know they'll need an ambulance? Stop asking questions and just GO!

LINA: ... warere ga mae ni tachi fusagari shi, subete no oroka naru mono ni, ware to nanji ga chikara mote... HITOSHIKU HOROBI O ATAEN KOTO O!

CHIBI REANNA: This has suddenly gotten really violent...

LINA: DRAGON SLAVE!

(HUGE MASSIVE EXPLOSION.)

CHIBI REANNA: (laughs nervously) Heh heh... I'm glad the clock is here in the studio, or else we'd never know how Aburatsubo did. And the score is...?

(The marquee above the display screen reads: ABURATSUBO- 24 SECONDS - 4 POINTS)

CHIBI REANNA: Impressive!

NANAKA: IMPRESSIVE?! How you can be so blase about this? He just got blasted by that bitch!

CHIBI REANNA: Nakatomi-san, I'd keep your voice down... Anyway, we're halfway through this event! Our next competitor is Shinkouhyou, debated to be Houshin Engi's most powerful character, and at an age of about 5000 years, is even older than Xelloss!

(SHINKOUHYOU rides onto the field on KOKUTENKOU)

(THE BELL RINGS)

LINA: What the... dude, you're just funny-looking! What's with the clown outfit?

KOKUTENKOU: Shinkouhyou-sama, should I step on her?

SHINKOUHYOU: No, Kokutenkou. That wouldn't be very interesting, would it?

LINA: So, what do you do?

(SHINKOUHYOU draws his paopei)

LINA: What the hell's that?

SHINKOUHYOU: My weapon.

LINA: It looks ridiculous! It looks like you ripped a handlebar off a little girl's bike!

(SHINKOUHYOU zaps LINA with his paopei)

LINA: (looking frizzled) What the...?!

SHINKOUHYOU: Hmm? What do you think? (starts sending zaps at her again)

LINA: (dodging the zaps) Sora no imashime toki hanaterashi kohreru... kuroki utsuro no yaiba yo... waga chikara... waga mi to narite... tomo ni horibi no michi o ayaman... RAGNA BLADE!

(LINA takes a flying leap and slashes SHINKOUHYOU with the Ragna Blade)

(The marquee above the display screen reads: SHINKOUHYOU- 60 SECONDS - 10 POINTS)

CHIBI REANNA: Wow! That's the best score yet, and we still have five bishies to go, with the next one being Mikaeru!

(MIKAERU is coaxed onto the playing field)

MIKAERU: B-but I'm supposed to be taking an exam right now...

LINA: This shouldn't take long... you're a guy training to be an ANGEL, after all...

RAPHAEL: (back in the studio) I'm gonna give her a good talking to after this event... Mikaeru! Do your best and I'll get you that "A" you wanted!

MIKAERU: But that's unfair!

RAPHAEL: And if you score less then three points, it's the rest of the night with me...

MIKAERU: (blushes) Raphael-sama!

(THE BELL RINGS)

MIKAERU: Oh no...

LINA: "Oh no" is right, pal! FLARE ARROW!

MIKAERU: (dodging LINA'S spells) Tasukete!

LINA: Stop running away! FIRE BALL!

MIKAERU: What else can I do?

LINA: How about you take a ZELAS GORT!

MIKAERU: A what?!

(A huge jellyfish lands on MIKAERU)

MIKAERU: Oww...

(The marquee above the display screen reads: MIKAERU- 12 SECONDS - 2 POINTS)

RAPHAEL: Two points! (to CHIBI REANNA) May Mikaeru and I be excused until the next event?

CHIBI REANNA: You may. On to our next contestant, Papachariino Nanadan!

(PAPACHA enters the playing area)

(THE BELL RINGS)

PAPACHA: As a good and honest man, I will warn you ahead of time about my incredible Aho power.

(Everyone in the studio laughs)

PAPACHA: What's so funny? You should fear my magnificent Aho!

(More laughing)

PAPACHA: (does his famous "Lord of the Dance" pose) In fact, I am the Aho King!

(Uncontrollable laughter)

LINA: Aho?

PAPACHA: (points his finger at LINA) Prepare to feel the wrath of my Aho!

LINA: BOMB SPIRIT!

(PAPACHA is blasted out of the playing field and hits a billboard by a road some five hundred feet away. A little crowd of Pochi gather around and applaud admiringly)

POCHI: Oooooooh!

(The marquee above the display screen reads: PAPACHA- 12 SECONDS - 2 POINTS)

CHIBI REANNA: Well! That didn't take long! Let's move on to our next contestant, Kojiro!

(KOJIRO walks onto the playing field. From somewhere, the Team Rocket theme music plays)

(THE BELL RINGS)

KOJIRO: This probably wasn't a good idea...

MUSASHI: (in the studio) Kojiro! You know what to do!

KOJIRO: Dress up in something frilly and cute?

LINA: FIREBALL!

(KOJIRO goes up in flames)

(The marquee above the display screen reads: KOJIRO- 6 SECONDS - 1 POINT)

CHIBI REANNA: That was fast! And we're fast running out of bishies! Our next to last contender is Il Palazzo!

(IL PALAZZO walks grandly onto the playing field... and trips over his own robes)

(THE BELL RINGS)

IL PALAZZO: Just... hold on a second...

LINA: Yeah, okay... (stands there for a second while IL PALAZZO tries to get up) Your second's up. FIREBALL!

IL PALAZZO: (charred and burnt) What an impatient girl...

(The marquee above the display screen reads: IL PALAZZO- 6 SECONDS - 1 POINT)

CHIBI REANNA: Wow! We've come a long way, and now it's time for our final fight! Kao-xe'kale Jallen, please take the field!

EMIGRE: That's my Kao! You can do it! Kick her ass!

(KAO thinks for a moment)

KAO: She's not on my "do violent acts toward" list for this month...

EMIGRE: (takes out a piece of paper and scribbles "Lina" on it) It is now! Go for it!

(THE BELL RINGS)

KAO: Forma Valta!

CHIBI REANNA: That's forbidden magic he's using!

ÉMIGRÉ: That's right, CR! That's level 10 explosion magic. 

LINA: Balus Wall!

(LINA is met with some impact and is knocked off her feet)

LINA: Ra tilt!

(KAO ends up on the ground)

KAO: Aegis Guybrim!

LINA: Followed by a DRAGON SLAVE!

(ANOTHER HUGE MASSIVE EXPLOSION)

CHIBI REANNA: The battlefield is obscured again! I can't see what's going on!

(The smoke clears and KAO is casting a healing spell)

KAO: Soul Heal…

ÉMIGRÉ: Soul Heal?

CHIBI REANNA: More forbidden magic.

(fully healed, KAO collapses)

ÉMIGRÉ: The negative effects being that using the spell is so taxing on the target's body that the person has to rest for some time afterwards.

LINA: Dil Brand!

(KAO is blasted into the air. A few seconds later, he lands)

KAO: That… wasn't fair…

LINA: I win!

(The marquee above the display screen reads: Kao- 42 SECONDS - 7 POINTS)

CHIBI REANNA: And that's the end of this event! The points are being totaled and the wounds are being treated! Time to check out our results!

XELLOSS: 9

PERIO: 2

AKIO: 3

DRYDEN: 2

MIKI: 1

ABURATSUBO: 4

SHINKOUHYOU: 10

MIKAERU: 2

PAPACHA: 2

KOJIRO: 1

IL PALAZZO: 1

KAO: 7

CHIBI REANNA: Great job, everyone! Remember, wounds heal! **makes a victory sign** Our next event is the loyalty event, hosted by Milfa! Hope to see you there!

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
